The End of Sleep
by Lady of the Shards
Summary: An alternate ending for the movie...Or more like an add on. I felt the need to fix. So there are spoilers on how the movie ends, so beware. Go see the movie! It's amazing! I don't own! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**The End of Sleep**

**Author's Note: This is an alternate ending to the movie, so there are spoilers. If you have not seen the movie yet—STOP! Go see then read this. Hope you enjoy!**

They were watching as the police loaded Callaghan into the back of a police car and saw a young police officer run up to the chief.

"Chief! We found something odd at Callaghan's residence!"

Hiro glanced at the others and they all raced to Wasabi's van, Gogo snatching the keys and shoving Wasabi into the passenger seat. Five minutes later they pulled up next to ambulance as it parked in front of their old professor's house.

"An ambulance?" Gogo leaned against the car door as they all got out and watched the EMTs rush a gurney into the house.

"What do you think they found?" Hiro took a few steps in front of the car, his eyes completely focused on the door of the house.

"I don't know." Honey Lemon was clutching her hands to her chest, worry clear in her large eyes. "Do you think the professor was holding someone hostage?"

"No way. The professor…" Wasabi trailed off, unsure now what the man that had taught them was really capable of.

The team remained quiet as they waited for any information. Five minutes later, the EMTs finally came back out, carefully maneuvering the now occupied gurney through the door.

Hiro suddenly rushed forward, a police officer grabbing him and trying to hold him back.

"Tadashi!"

Fred, Gogo, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon all stared in shock as they watched their friend be rolled to the ambulance. Hiro turned on the police officer, grabbing his shirt.

"That's my big brother! Please!"

The policeman took one look at Hiro's face and immediately escorted him to the ambulance, helping him in.

Hiro glanced over his shoulder. "Go get Aunt Cass and meet us at the hospital!"

That startled the others out of their state of shock, and they immediately made their way back to the car.

Gogo glanced at Wasabi and sighed. "I'll drive. Give me the keys."

Wasabi nodded, tears clouding his eyes and clogging his throat as he handed the keys over. Fred and Honey Lemon weren't in much better states as they made their way to the café.

Honey Lemon rushed out and grabbed Cass, shaking her by the shoulders while the girl tried to explain. "Cass, Hiro's at the hospital! We need to hurry!"

Cass grabbed Honey's shoulders and pulled her close. "What do you mean Hiro's in the hospital?! What happened?! Why are we still standing here?!" Cass dragged Honey out of the café, tossing an order to close up over her shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later they were all rushing into the hospital.

Cass spotted Hiro first, rushing over and enveloping him in a huge hug. "I thought you were hurt! What are you doing here? I was worried sick!"

Hiro finally managed to get enough space to breathe and put his hands on his aunt's shoulders to keep her from squishing him again. "I'm fine Aunt Cass! Didn't they tell you anything we they picked you up?"

"We didn't exactly get a chance to get in a word." Gogo stood with her hand on her hip, watching the two of them in amusement.

Cass grabbed Hiro by the shoulders. "Why are you in the hospital? Are you hurt somewhere?" She grabbed each arm and started checking for injuries.

Hiro grabbed her face between his hands. "Tadashi is alive!"

Cass blinked at Hiro and started checking his head for injuries. "Hiro…"

Wasabi put his hand on her shoulder. "It's true. Tadashi is alive. We all saw him."

"Hamada-san? Is there a Hamada-san here?"

Hiro immediately ran over to the nurse and spoke quietly for a moment before waving the others over and following the nurse into the hallways.

Soon enough, they were all entering the room were Tadashi lay, still asleep. Hiro was immediately at his side, holding his big brother's hand, with Aunt Cass right behind him, reaching over to gently stroke her nephew's cheek with one hand while the other wrapped Hiro in a one armed hug.

The others gathered at the foot of Tadashi's bed, leaning on each other and smiling and laughing and crying as they worked through the shock of finding out their best friend was alive. Aunt Cass left at some point to talk to the doctors and came back smiling to inform them that Tadashi would be fine with some rest, he just had to stay in the hospital until he woke up and had one final checkup. Eventually, Hiro fell asleep, still clutching his brother's hand. Smiling, Wasabi lifted Hiro up and gently lay him next to Tadashi. Honey smiled when Hiro immediately cuddled closer to his older brother.

A nurse poked her head in the room. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. You all have to leave now." The nurse glanced at Hiro next to Tadashi.

Gogo glared at her. "Only a monster would try to separate those two right now." The nurse flinched when Gogo popped her gum angrily.

"Yeah! Only a super villain would be able to do that!" Fred looked the nurse over suspiciously and leaned towards Honey. "Do you think she's a supervillain?" His attempt to whisper conspiratorially to Honey was unsuccessful, and the nurse glared at him.

When the nurse opened her mouth to protest and say something about hospital regulations, Honey jumped in. "Come on, he thought his big brother was dead! Do you really have it in you to make him wake up without him again?" Her eyes were huge and wet behind her glasses, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

The nurse glanced away. "I'm sorry but—"

"Miss." Wasabi smiled sadly at the nurse. "They've been separated for weeks." He glanced back at the sleeping brothers. "Would it hurt anything if Hiro stayed just one night?"

Cass stepped forward, hands clasped to her chest. "Please. I just know that if Hiro doesn't wake up next to Tadashi tomorrow he's going to think it was all a dream." She reached out and clasped the nurse's hands. "Please."

The nurse looked conflicted for a moment. Finally she sighed. "Let me go talk to my supervisor."

Cass smiled. "Thank you."

She gave them a serious look. "I make no promises." Without another word the nurse disappeared back into the hallway.

They waited nervously, Cass going back to stand next to her nephews and gently running her fingers through Hiro's hair as she watched them sleep. Gogo was looking around the room, seeing if she could spot either a place for Hiro to hide or a way for them to sneak him back in if the hospital made him leave, the others joining her when they realized what she was doing.

Finally the nurse came back, a smile on her face. "He can stay, as long as he doesn't cause any trouble."

The nurse blinked in surprise when Cass and Honey wrapped her in a hug. Cass held the nurse at arm's length for a moment before giving her another hug. "Thank you. This means so much."

The nurse patted Cass's back awkwardly. "Yes well. He's the only one allowed to stay, I'm afraid. So the rest of you have to leave."

Cass was smiling, tears filling her eyes, when she released the nurse. "Of course. Thank you so much!"

Wasabi put his hand on Cass's shoulder. "Come on, Aunt Cass, we'll give you a ride home."

Cass smiled warmly at Wasabi and started to lead the way out of the hospital, Fred, Wasabi, and Honey following behind. Gogo lagged behind in the hallway, looking at the room across from Tadashi's.

Honey glanced back. "Is there something wrong, Gogo?" She looked at the other girl worriedly.

Gogo started walking down the hall, popping her gum as she walked. "No. It's nothing. Let's go."

Gogo was silent as they all pilled back into Wasabi's van, and silent while the others wished Cass a good night, only giving the woman a wave as she walked into her café. Once Cass was out of sight, the others turned to her.

"Alright girl." Wasabi looked at her with concern from the driver's seat. "What's up?"

She looked at them all, her face completely serious. "We need to go to the police station. We need to have a chat with Callaghan."

**xXxXx**

**Author's Note: Alright, there's part one of this two-shot. Now, I'm off to write the second half!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The End of Sleep**

**Chapter Two**

Gogo lead the way into the police headquarters, going up to the front desk and slamming her hands down on top of it.

"We need to see Callaghan."

The police officer's hands froze over his keyboard as he blinked up at them. "And the reason for your visit?"

"We need to talk to him." She tapped her fingers against the table.

The officer did something on the computer. "He's not allowed any visitors. Sorry."

"Hey! We were the people who—" Wasabi quickly covered Fred's mouth and smiled at the police officer.

"Thank you sir, we understand." He started dragging Fred out of the building, Honey gently pulling Gogo along behind him. "We'll just be on our way then."

Fred shook Wasabi off when they got outside. "What'd you do that for? They would have let us in!"

"Yeah, and they might not have let us back out!" Wasabi shook his friend by the shoulders. "Who knows what would happen if they thought that we were dangerous!"

"But we still need to talk to Callaghan." Gogo looked the building over appraisingly.

"Maybe we could put on our suits…No that would lead to the same problem." Honey Lemon chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to think.

"Simple." Gogo looked at the others, a small smirk on her face. "We sneak in."

**xXxXx**

Callaghan was alone in the cell, his elbows braced on his knees while his face was hidden by his hands. He seemed so much smaller without the masses of microbots swarming around him and with handcuffs still chaining his wrists together. They couldn't help just staring at him silently for a few moments.

Callaghan's shoulder twitched as he felt their stares. "He was found, right?"

Gogo straightened her shoulders and took a step forward. "Why?"

Callaghan shifted until his chin was sitting in his palms, allowing him to look at his former students. "Why what? Why is he still alive? Why was he at my house? What is your question, Miss Tomago?"

Honey steeped up next to Gogo. "Why did you let Hiro believe that he had lost his brother?" Her lip trembled as she remembered how Hiro had looked each time they had seen him. "How could you let him feel like that? When you know how much it hurts."

Callaghan leaned back against the wall, letting his head fall back and looking at the ceiling of the cell.

Wasabi stepped up next to the girls, Fred following and bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Why don't you take it from the beginning, Professor? Maybe then we'll be able to understand."

Gogo rolled her eyes. "Maybe." She muttered, staring intensely at their former teacher.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, do you Wasabi?" Callaghan let his head roll forward so that he was looking ahead again. "I didn't expect anyone to come into the fire after me. I figured that the most of those inventions would explode before the firemen even got there and I would just be written off. And I was. But that foolish boy had to run into the fire to try and help me. He made it far enough in that I spotted him, but he didn't spot me. Then the building exploded and the next thing I knew, the microbots were rolling away, and Tadashi was unconscious on the ground. I don't even remembering thinking that the microbots should shield him. Maybe I didn't." He looked at the, a smile faint on his face. "I may have been able to duplicate the microbots, but I still don't understand all of their coding. Maybe Hiro unconsciously wrote a line of code to protect his brother. No way to know now."

"Why didn't you drop him off at a hospital?" Fred was bouncing on the balls of his feet, his expression confused.

Callaghan looked at them silently, waiting.

Gogo glared at him. "Because that would have raised the question: If Tadashi survived, how can we be sure Callaghan didn't as well? He couldn't risk being found out before he got to exact his revenge."

Callaghan nodded slightly. "I admit curiosity as to how Hiro found me."

"The microbot Krei tried to steal. The one that Tadashi got back for him."

Callaghan huffed a humorless laugh. "Those boys…" He closed his eyes, falling silent once more.

Gogo started tapping her foot in impatience. "Why did you take Tadashi to your house? What if someone had gone to clear it out? What would you have done then?"

"I had security procedures in place for that." He opened his eyes and stared at them again. "I took him there because I had equipment there that would keep him stable and asleep. Out of the way."

Honey wrung her hands. "What were you planning to do with him? Were you going to let him go after you got your revenge?"

Callaghan was silent for a while, not looking at anything in particular, lost in his thoughts. Finally he focused his attention back on them.

"I don't know. I never thought that far."

Gogo clenched her hands into fists. "You never thought that far. What exactly was your goal? Destroy Krei, and the more people you hurt along the way the better?"

Something flashed across Callaghan's eyes. "No. Krei was the only one I wanted to hurt."

"Well congratulations." Gogo's voice was practically boiling with anger. "You managed to hurt him. You also managed to hurt so many more." She walked forward until she was close enough to grab the bars of the cell. "Hiro and his aunt buried an empty coffin. They mourned Tadashi. We mourned Tadashi. We mourned you!"

Wasabi walked up and placed a calming hand on Gogo's shoulder and it was like a wave of exhaustion hit the girl, her hands falling away from the bars. "Hiro barely left his room, barely ate. The most lively we saw him since he saw his brother enter that building was when he spotted you. It was like someone had sparked the fire in him again."

Honey stepped up and wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Callaghan, do you realize how close you came to turning Hiro into you? Into someone who lived for nothing but revenge?"

"Nearly made him into another super villain." Fred's face scrunched up in thought. "What would Hiro's name be if he was a super villain? Bot Boy? Oh! Bot Master!"

Gogo reached over and punched Fred in the arm. "Shut up, Fred."

"Pro—Callaghan did you ever actually think about what you were doing? About what the impact would be?"

Callaghan looked at all of them, carefully studying each before moving on to the next. "I do not regret what I did. I couldn't regret it. My daughter is alive. She's in this world again."

Wasabi stared at him sadly for a moment. "And that's because Hiro is a better person than you are." Wasabi glanced at the door. "I think someone's coming, we should go."

Fred, Wasabi, and Honey started for the door while Gogo lingered for a moment. They glanced back at their friend.

"Just so you know, it seems that your daughter is okay. Still asleep though."

Callaghan watched the geniuses that had brought him low walked out of the room. A few minutes later, the detective walked in and stared at him. Callaghan stared emotionlessly at the man.

"You ready to talk yet?"

Callaghan closed his eyes, remaining silent as the detective began to interrogate him again.

**xXxXx**

He felt a something warm pressed against his side as he blinked his eyes open. He looked at the white ceiling in confusion for a moment before glancing down.

"Hiro…?" Tadashi's voice cracked with how dry his throat was.

Suddenly his little brother was awake and staring down at him with huge eyes for a moment before he buried his face in Tadashi's chest clinging to him. Tadashi wrapped his arms around his little brother as he felt tears soaking his shirt. He winced at how stiff his joints were and how sore he felt. "Hiro, where are we?"

In response his brother just tightened his grip on him, the hug just shy of crushing.

"You're in the hospital."

Tadashi looked up to see his Aunt Cass standing in the doorway with a bag of food and a couple of drinks from her café. His brow creased in confusion. "The hospital? What…" His eyes widened slightly as a memory surfaced. "The fire."

Aunt Cass smiled wryly as she sat the food and drinks onto the small table next to the bed. "It's a bit more complicated than that, apparently." She glanced at Hiro, who had succeeded in crying himself back to sleep, his grip still tight on his brother. "Hiro and your friends are the ones who know the whole story." Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Tadashi and Hiro and gave the both a huge hug.

Tadashi felt a few tears hit his hair as he wrapped one arm around her, keeping the other wrapped around his little brother. "Aunt Cass? What happened?"

"We thought you were dead." She pulled back slightly to look at him, one hand trying to wipe the tears off her face. "You went into that burning building and then it exploded. We couldn't find a body…it's been several weeks since that fire Tadashi. We only got you back yesterday." She hugged him tightly again. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you understand me? And especially don't do that to your brother!"

A nurse poked her head into the room. "Oh good. You're awake. Hamada-san, we need to give you a final checkup."

Tadashi nodded at the nurse before turning his attention to his baby brother. "Hey Hiro. Time to wake up." He chuckled as his brother grumbled slightly but woke up. Hiro blinked up at him with eyes slightly swollen from crying. "I need to go get looked at, okay? Aunt Cass brought some food, and it looks like you haven't eaten for weeks. Eat something would you?"

Hiro nodded tiredly as he slipped off the bed and stumbled the few steps to where Cass had placed the food, grabbing something from the bag and shoving it in his mouth. Tadashi chuckled again as he went to stand himself. His knees gave out for a moment when he put weight on them, but they held steady after a minute. The nurse and his family looked at him in concern, but he smiled reassuringly at them and followed the nurse to where the doctor was waiting. The doctor used various machines to do different tests, asking questions the entire time. After the doctor was done, a detective showed up and asked Tadashi various questions about what he remembered. Finally Tadashi was told that he was cleared to go and that his family was waiting for him in the waiting room.

When Tadashi got there he smiled at the sight of all his friends waiting there with his family. He walked over to them and next thing he knew, he was the center of a group hug, all of them laughing and crying. Finally Aunt Cass pulled away to announce a welcome back party at the café and they all headed towards the cars.

Gogo glanced at Tadashi as they were walking. "What took you so long to get done with those tests, anyway?"

"Well, there was the questioning by a detective, but I think it was mainly because the doctor had to use so many machines to run the tests." Tadashi smiled at his friend. "It would have been a lot faster if Baymax was there."

Hiro hunched his shoulders and pointedly did not look at his brother while Wasabi coughed to clear his throat. Wasabi smiled nervously at Tadashi. "About Baymax…" He scratched the back of his head nervously. "You may have to rebuild him."

Tadashi froze. "Why…do I need to rebuild Baymax?"

Fred grinned at him. "He sacrificed himself for the greater good!"

Tadashi stared at his friends until Honey started pushing him from behind. "It's a long story Tadashi, we'll tell it to you once we get to the café, okay? We need to tell it to Aunt Cass as well." She looked at her friend over his shoulder. "Just, don't be too hard on Hiro, okay?"

"You guys are making me nervous." He glanced around at his friends as he started walking again. "Very nervous."

**xXxXx**

Tadashi's face was buried in his hands while Cass was staring at them slack jawed. Hiro was squirming in his chair, the only thing keeping him from running was Wasabi's hands—placed there to comfort—on his shoulders.

"And here I thought nothing you could do would worry me as much as your bot fighting." Tadashi spread his fingers slightly so that he could stare at his brother through them. "I was wrong. I was so, so wrong."

Suddenly Aunt Cass slammed her hands against the table, standing and leaning over it. "What were you all thinking? Why didn't you go to the police?"

"I did!" Hiro leaned forward as much as he could with Wasabi's hands still on his shoulders. "They didn't believe a word I said!"

"It's not like they would have been able to do much about it anyways." Gogo popped the last bite of a muffin in her mouth. "The microbots would have just overwhelmed them."

"You guys could have died! Hiro nearly—" Cass shoved her hands through her hair and took a large bite of a donut. "Ohmygod! Hiro nearly died!"

"But we didn't!" Hiro stood and walked over to his aunt. "We're all fine. I'm fine. Tadashi's fine!" he gave his aunt a big hug. "We're okay."

"Tadashi?" Honey Lemon looked at her friend, worry clear in her eyes. "You are okay, right?"

"I'm alright. I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything you just told me." He looked at his friends and family. "Professor Callaghan really did all that? Because he thought his daughter was dead?"

"Yeah." Without having anything else for his hands to do, Wasabi started arranging the silverware in front of him.

"And Hiro built all of you—and Baymax—suits so that you could fight him?"

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Fred was grinning, still so thrilled with the suit.

"And then you all fought him and Baymax ends up sacrificing himself to make sure that Hiro and Professor Callaghan's daughter get to safety."

"And then you are found unconscious at Callaghan's house." Gogo leaned back in her chair. "Not a bad week's work."

"Right…" Tadashi scrubbed his face with his hands.

"Tadashi…" He looked over at Hiro. "I'm sorry about Baymax, I…"

Tadashi pulled Hiro in for a hug. "It's all right. He did what he was programmed to." He leaned back and ruffled his brother's hair. "You got to help me rebuild him though. And swear to never go bot fighting again."

"I promise!" Hiro hugged his brother tightly for a moment before letting go.

Cass looked at her two nephews. "The two of you are grounded for the rest of your lives." She took another huge bite of donut and wandered towards the stairs. "You are going to make me fat from all the stress eating!"

The Hamada brothers and their friends all laughed as Cass disappeared up the stairs.

Tadashi looked down at his baby brother. "Come on, show me these suits that you designed, genius."

Hiro grabbed his hand and dragged him to the garage. "I still have part of Baymax's suit, we can start with that!"

Their friends followed and watched as Hiro explained things to Tadashi.

Tadashi suddenly stopped and peered closer at the hand of Baymax's suit. "What is…?" Tadashi's eyes widened and he started pulling at the hand. "Hiro, come help me with this."

Hiro came over and helped pry open the hand. Finally Tadashi held something up triumphantly.

"Baymax's chip."

**xXxXx**

**Author's Note: I may add a third chapter. I am not sure yet. The conversation between the team and Callaghan did not go how I imagined it. **

**Just over one hour and I had eight reviews and numerous follows and favorites. That is a major record for me. There was an almost solid stream of alerts from this story for around two hours after I posted the first chapter. I could not stop grinning. Thank you.**

**Lady of the Shards**

**Guest Reviews:**

Disney girl 26: I Hope I didn't make you too nuts! Glad you enjoyed.

Bigherokillsmema: Thank you so much!

Snowflake: I mentally rant at him constantly, so I am in agreement.

Silverstream: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my headcannon.

Anon: Hmmm, well I didn't really go into whether or not he had scars, but I hope it made sense. Hope I got enough fluff and tears in there for you!

Guest: This seems like a plausible way to me, so I'm glad you like it.

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I am doing my best to respond and thank everyone personally, but this got a bigger response than I expected and it may take some time.**


End file.
